What Kind of Game is That?
by ameo66
Summary: When the group decides to play around and push embarrassment and antics onto each other over the wildest truth or dare game, a lot can happen. Lots of different couple combinations, changing couples, and etc.
1. When they were Young

**This is edited from its original version, since I felt like it deserved it. And I wanted to write a sequel.**

**Sort of an AU like either…Sasuke returned or he never left. You take your pick.**

**What kind of game is that?**

Sakura growled at the two boys gazing at her. Lee and Naruto kept watching her, talking to each other and grinning. By the looks of it, they were plotting something, and she was part of it. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the fifth time, not wanting to be bothered. Ino continued to talk to Hinata, who was sheepishly nodding her head, or saying 'uh-huh'.

They were all about the age 16 or up. They felt like a decade had passed since the academy days.

The six of them were bored, and hot. It was way too hot to train. Sasuke even claimed that it was a little too hot for him to want to train in. They decided to take cover in Naruto's house, which contained an air conditioner that sounded as if it were going to explode, and fans too weak to push much air around.

It was so hot, everyone wore tanks and shorts. Nobody wore shoes. Even Hinata wore light clothing, heck, even Sasuke wore only a white tank and his normal shorts, which made Sakura and Ino stare.

"This is boring..." Naruto complained.

"I know what you mean" Sakura mumble, adjusting her un-zipped shirt. That explained her received oggling and stares. She slouched back against the wall, leaning her head on a near by table.

"We could go get ice cream." Hinata suggested, ignoring Ino's whines of her not even listening to her.

"None of us have enough money" Sakura said with a sour face. She wished Sasuke would buy her ice cream.

Naruto sluggishly rose up, and walked toward the fridge. He opened the door and stood there.

"What on earth are you doing?" Lee asked, also getting up to stand in the cool air.

"It feel nice." Naruto spoke gruffly, sounding like a cave man.

"Yeah..." Lee agreed tipping over slightly, trying to retrieve any coolness that didn't hit Naruto.

"Wow. This kinda Pathetic, don't you think?" Neji walked through the open door, wearing trunks and grey t-shirt that was obviously sticking to him. In the door way behind him was, which was baring little breeze, was Shikamaru, Tenten, and Kiba.

"We have come baring entertainment!" Tenten joked, walking over to sit near Sakura. Ino suddenly looked up in excitement at Shikamaru, and smiled.

"Ino, whatcha ya so excited for?" Sakura teased. She quickly thought. She noticed that there was now ten people there at Naruto's.

"I just got a deviant idea. Sakura, you might contain some knowledge of...Perfect ten?"

"Mmm! Ino! What a good plan!"

"Oh Ino! That's so, so...immature!" Tenten replied, trying not to show interest. Hinata giggled, knowing vaguely what 'Perfect Ten' was. The guys just sat there, kinda dumb-struck.

"What the hell is 'Perfect Ten'?" Naruto asked, kinda curious about the game. Sasuke felt himself become a little edgy.

"Sakura?" Ino cued.

"Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat." Sakura Chanted.

"Cherry Bomb, Fire Bomb, Octopus, Bubble Gum." Ino continued.

"Or do you chose...Bones in a Closet? Sitting on a Cloud?" Hinata ended, kinda shocking everyone.

All the men gulped. About half of them caught the first part of the rhyme. Akamaru barked.

"What do you do?" Lee asked, feeling nervous about it.

"The players complete the list of activities, the Perfect Ten, and go through the list without doubling it. Everyone has one chance to be a victim and a Perfect."

"What does all of it mean; I only caught like, the first phrase, which made sense. This all sounds terribly troublesome," Shikamaru complained, crossing his arms grumpily.

"Why don't we play and find out Shikamaru-_kun_?" Ino replied, winking.

"Sure, I think we're all willing to do _anything_ at this point to avoid boredom further more." Kiba said, speaking for the guys at this point.

"Let's begin. How 'bout you start us off as victim Kiba?" Sakura incurred. "Naruto can be the Perfect this round." Sakura handed the list and told him to mark off whatever Kiba used while crossing their names off as well. Naruto showed the list to Kiba.

"Um, I think I'll play it safe with Truth." He scratched his head awkwardly.

"Alright..." Naruto thought hard of a question to give to Kiba. "I got it! If the situation called for, and your life depended on it, would you _eat _your dog?"

"Naruto! What kind of question is that?" Sakura asked feeling a little disgusted.

"Ur, well considering Akamaru is a really loyal and great pet, and me being the owner I am and would never be selfish enough to let my dog starve. I would. No owner lets a good pet die such a long death."

The men shook their heads in understanding, while the girls rose their eye brows in confusion.

"Very honorable." Neji incurred. "Can I be the next Perfect?"

"Sure, I was going to say Sakura was next for being victim."

"Ino!" Sakura whined "fine..." she sighed in defeat, thinking what to use. "I'll chose dare." '_Can't be that risky, could it?_'

"Hoping you would, because I am not feeling particularly reserved today." Neji grinned.

Everyone's eyes went as wide as possible. Did Neji really just say that? Everyone fell silent and listened to Neji closely.

"W-w-what?" Sakura tried to brace herself for whatever it was. She really didn't expect him to ever say that.

"I dare you to flash three boys in the other room, including me. You chose the other two."

"Uh...are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He never let the grin vanish. He was not sure why, but he was in fact feeling fairly perverse today.

"I think I chose Sasuke and uh...Kiba." Sakura sighed. '_I don't think I like the idea of Naruto or Lee looking at my chest._'

She walked into the other room, with Sasuke, Kiba and Neji following. A moment later they came back blushing lightly.

"Sooo, who wants to go next?" Ino called, trying to get volunteers. "No takers?"

"I'll be Perfect." Shikamaru said, standing up.

"I guess I'll be the victim. I chose uh…Octopus." Ino regretted it immediately, recalling that she in fact, could not recall what it was.

"Whoa! Gutsy move there Ino!" Tenten called, grinning. Sakura saw his obliviousness and told him in his ear. He suddenly started blushing.

"Do _I_ have to do it?" he asked.

"You don't have to, but when who else do you want to do it?"

His eyes went wide.

"I think I'll just do it myself, how troublesome." He whispered, looking downward.

"Alright...I-Ino, I-I'm a...going to...uh- grope you."

Ino went red in the face. '_Maybe I should have chosen another one I knew, I forgot what octopus was..._'

Shikamaru went over to her and groped both of her boobs. She shifted a little, noticing he was trying to be gentle.

Almost every ones jaw dropped in embarrassment.

"Um, moving on..." Sakura said, trying to draw attention from what just happened. "Naruto, why don't you be our next victim?"

"I'll be Perfect for this turn" Sasuke said almost immediately. Naruto went pale, but sat up straight.

"Uh, sure..." Sakura said, drifting off awkwardly.

"What do you chose Naruto?" Sasuke said, challenging him.

"Double Dare."

"Two dares? I was hoping you would choose Fire Ball, but this is good enough," He grinned. He had already planned this out, and had obviously played before. "Your double dare is to use your Sexy no jutsu, let every guy grope you, and then tell me 'I Naruto Umizaki, pale in comparison to you, Sasuke Uchiha.'"

"Ugh, that's gotta be the worse dare EVER!" Reluctantly he transformed, and walked around letting every guy cop a feel of Naruto's chest. Sasuke grinned largely when he groped him. Then Naruto recited 'I Umizaki Naruto, pale in comparison to you, Uchiha Sasuke.' to him. Sasuke couldn't have been happier.

"What we are doing is sooo dirty!" Tenten said, hoping not to be victim to something perverted. "I gonna be Perfect this time." She announced.

"Uh, I think I'll be the victim." Shikamaru looked at the list to see what was there. '_Promise to repeat, Cherry Bomb, Fire Bomb, Bubble Gum, Bones in a closet, or Sitting on a cloud._'

"I think I'll take cherry bomb..." he sighed '_seems kinda harmless_'...

"Ooo! Yes! I was hoping to do this to someone!" Tenten giggled. "What is your ut-most sexual desire, and whom towards?"

"Kuso. I knew I should have gone with Promise to repeat." Shikamaru blush a dark red, and mumbled. "...field...flowers...no...honey"

"Speak up darling!" Tenten taunted in a sing-song voice.

"To be in the field of flowers with Ino...while licking honey off of her while she wore a bikini."

"Whoa. That's kinda hot." Kiba said grinning. "Nice fantasy."

"I think I have to agree with Kiba on this one." Naruto added.

Shikamaru looked at Ino, and caught her blushing extremely red.

"Wow, uh, shall we, umm, continue?" Sakura suggested, squirming a little. She still had not gone up.

People stared to worry about the amount of Perfect Tens left on the list. Just before Lee could say anything, Hinata bolted up wanting to be a Victim number 6.

"Damn..." he mumbled.

"Who will be her Perfect?" Ino asked.

"I'll do it I guess." Lee said, smiling. "What'll it be?"

"S-sitting on a cloud."

"Ah, okay," Sakura quickly whispered what it was in his ear.

"Okay, chose someone Hinata." Lee was jealous that she had gotten such a good choice.

"I chose N-Naruto."

Naruto raised his head at the mention of his name. "What am I doing?" He was standing in front of the fridge yet again.

"You. Go into the closet with Hinata for three minutes."

"Umm, okay." Naruto looked at his small closet. It was going to be a tight fit.

They both got in together and closed the door. They both faced each other and didn't talk. Naruto didn't think about it before, but he started to realize what was squishing into him. It was Hinata. To be specific, it Hinata's chest squishing into him, which was quite big now. He tried to shift to give both of them more room, but he hit something on accident, and was squished further on her.

"Sorry!" He whispered.

"It's alright..."

They stood in silence again. Boy, this was a long three minutes.

Something finally hit Naruto. Literally. He crashed on Hinata, making her gasp. He was in trouble now. When trying to brace himself, his left hand missed the target, or did it?

"Uhhh..." Naruto raked his mind for an excuse. Naruto had groped Hinata's boobs. Sadly enough, he was _still_ doing it, he even just squeezed, just to reassure that it was what he thought it was. She looked up at him. '_Crap! She is totally going to hit me!_' He blushed immensely at his predicament.

She just blushed, but he couldn't see that. Naruto started doing something but she couldn't tell what. He released her breast and bent over her her. She could feel his breath on her lips. All she had to do was lean up to capture a kiss. She felt her heart beat faster and faster. "_Should I?_' She thought, she felt her body tense up.

She closed her eyes, and kissed him. Tenderly and lightly. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. She put her arms around the back of his neck, pulling herself as close as she could. Hinata breathed heavily after they parted, "P-perhaps I-I should have d-done that sooner," she whispered having acknowledged his interest by the way he held her.

Then it happened.

They opened the door.

"Time's up people! Get ou-" Sakura stopped her sentence.

The two in the closet didn't seem to notice the open door. But the people outside the door sure did.

Most the boys said 'whoa' when the girls 'awwed'. Naruto finally noticed, but decided on one last kiss. They both blushed madly, finally leaving the closet. He squeezed her hand, and then walked back to sit on his couch, while she returned to sitting on the ground with Ino.

"So...uh, who wants to go next?" Sakura the announcer girl went on.

"I'll be victimized this time," Lee said; there was not much left on the list at this point.

"Oi! I wanna be his Perfect!" Hinata piped up, her mood having been greatly increased. Yet again, she surprises everyone. She knew what was left on the list, and intended to have fun towards a certain cousin if she could.

"Uh, okay."

"So, what do you want off the list?" She did a small evil grin, which everyone was a little creeped-out by, except Naruto. He just thought it was hot.

"Umm, Bones in a Closet."

"Oh, good choice. You get to sit in the closet with anyone I chose. Now who to choose..." Hinata wickedly looked over the room. Everyone was thinking the same thing: What the hell did Naruto do? "I think the lucky candidate shall be...Neji."

Neji's eyes went wide as plates. "Why me?"

"Why him?" Lee whimpered.

"Because I say so."

"Five minutes boys...don't get _too_ frisky!" Tenten chanted, teasingly sticking her tongue out at Neji, and he felt a shutter reach his body. Only _five_ minutes.

They both entered the closet. They stood still not speaking. Suddenly Neji got hit by falling item. He knew it was going to fall, but he couldn't necessarily dodge it. "Oww" he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Another item hit slightly larger than the last one and he fell forward, planting his lips somewhere he hoped that they would never be.

"Holy crap that was disgusting!" Neji yelled, barging out of the closet. "You plotted that didn't you?" He glared at Hinata. Then he spat on the floor. Lee was to dumb-struck to register the action. Then it hit him.

"Wow. That was really wrong. Even that grossed me out." Lee walked away, and sat by Kiba and Naruto. Hinata felt very satisfied with the outcome.

It remained silent for a long while.

"So, how is it like kissing another guy?" ask Tenten, grinning broadly.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Neji bent over and kissed her hard, stroking his tongue over her lips, and then ending it. The grin that was on her face was long gone, replaced with a light blush.

"Soo, who wants to be victim? Who shall it be? Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji are the only ones left. Perfects are Ino, Kiba, and ha, myself!" Sakura grinned, Inner Sakura screamed '_You MUST be Sasuke's Perfect!_'. She grinned some more. "The 'activities' left are as follows: Promise to repeat, Fire Bomb, and Bubble Gum. Who wants to be victim?"

Sasuke got up. "I guess will..."

"About damn time Sasuke!" Naruto called, waiting for Sasuke to get up and do it.

"I guess I'll be perfect..." Ino and Sakura both said at the same time.

"I want to!"

"Well I said it first, forehead!"

"Blonde bitch."

"UGH!" Ino pouted, sitting back down. She may not like Sasuke as much as before, but she was always going to be competitive with Sakura.

"So, Sasuke-_kun_, what fun-filled activity will you chose?"

"Uhh..." Sasuke thought hard. '_I really do NOT want to be caught-up in some perverted antic! But I have a clue on what Fire Bomb and Bubble Gum can cause..._' He decided on the only one he was sure wouldn't cause to much of a problem. "I chose Promise to repeat."

Sakura's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Oh really?" She scooted closer to him and started whispering in his ear. He looked like he was about to open his mouth speak but she said something that made him think twice. She finished whispering.

She grinned and nodded when he mouthed 'DO I HAVE TOO?'

"Ugh...I Uchiha Sasuke pledge my unwavering and unconditional love for you, Hyuga Neji. I have never felt this way about any one in my life except for Umizaki Naruto, which I feel has rejected my love." Sasuke made a disgruntled face and sighed.

"I didn't know you felt that way Sasuke! I love you too!" Neji said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"I do to love you Sasuke! How could you doubt me!" Naruto cried in the girly-ist voice he could.

The whole room broke out in laughter. After it died down, Kiba said he would be the Perfect this round. Neji silently decided he would face his doom now and not last.

"I chose Fire Bomb."

"Oh! Three dare hit! Yes!" Kiba excitedly started thinking.

"Hey Kiba, you can also give a truth in a fire bomb too!" Ino added for him.

Neji wenced at the ideas they had for him.

"I got it! Your first is a truth. Is it true you like Tenten more than a friend?" He said this sort of suggestively, which really creepy to him.

"Yeah..." He replied, a light blush on his cheeks. Tenten also felt a little red.

"Thanks for telling us, now go yell it out of Naruto's window over there!"

"What? That's ridiculous; I'm not going to do something like that!"

"You have to unless you wanna use chicken."

"Fine." He got up and approached the window. He stuck his head out and yelled 'I like Tenten!' and came back, looking very troubled.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Gai Sensei was below the window when I yelled. He gave me an enthusiastic thumb up."

Her face flourished with embarrassment, as well as Neji's.

"Your last dare is to wear Sakura's pink lip gloss the rest of the round!"

"What? That's weird...I guess I'll do it though..."

"So Tenten, you're the last one this round. And by default you are stuck with Bubble gum. How do you feel?" Ino asked. "Now who should I chose for you to Bubble gum? I think I shall continue what Hinata started, and continue to embarrass Neji further!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, and Tenten went into a rainbow of red alone.

Ino handed her a piece of gum. "Have fun!"

"What do they have to do?" Lee asked Sakura.

"Tenten have to chew the gum, and Neji has to fish it out of her mouth." Everyone listened to Sakura as they watched Tenten nervously chewed on the gum. She was breathing extremely fast. '_Oh. My. God. I get to kiss him twice in one day! This is like...a dream!_' She thought rapidly. Tenten stood close to him. He dipped down and kissed her more gently than before, sliding his tongue in and retrieving the gum. She felt the lip gloss on his lips. She kissed back one last time lightly.

"Winterfresh," he mumbled to her and she nodded in response. They felt the eyes watching them.

"Wow, today was been fascinating." Sakura sighed...'_I gotta kiss Sasuke!_' Inner Sakura screamed.

"I say we play another round! It's fun!" Naruto chirped.

"We need a break or the hormones'll be outta control..." Kiba stated, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Yeah, I think a break is needed..." Sasuke agreed too.

Everyone fanned out of the circle that form during the game and just breathed. Kiba approached Naruto while people seemed to be planning the next game.

"Naruto...what happened in the closet when you were in it?"

"Well, uh...like happened to Neji, the boxes fell on my head too, and then I accidentally groped her, and then...she kissed me. I was going to, but I was chickening out, but then she did, and boy was I happy." Naruto sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Go you! Hey, I was going to try to be Sasuke's Perfect, but I want him to chose Fire Bomb, because I wanna embarrass him. Neji doesn't need _that _much attention. I have _the_ perfect plan; I just need you to get him to pick it. Could you do that?"

"Sure."

Kiba went back, and sat on the couch. Everyone started forming the circle again after ten minutes. Everyone was prepared this round. They were going all out on this round.

Hinata's grin was a bit more terrifying this time, next to Ino, who looked really tired against the wall. Neji looked very alert, a little more than usual. Sasuke had a scary grin that could rival Hinata's at this point, and Kiba tried to look calm. Naruto remembered what Kiba had said. Fool Sasuke into Fire Bomb. Lee looked a little more prepared for this. He did not want to end up doing something with a guy; he wanted to use Bubble Gum with Sakura.

"So Let's start. Hinata already called first dibs on Perfect. Any Victims?"

"I'll do it." Neji said, looking like he was challenging Hinata.

"What will it be?" Hinata asked, winking at Sakura. She winked back.

"Cherry Bomb." he said.

"Oh ho! You chose Cherry Bomb? Everyone hear that? Neji chose Cherry Bomb!"

He suddenly grumbled at her. "You cheated! You made Ino use that Jutsu to get and my body and make me say that!"

"What are you talking about? Ino hasn't done anything, have you?"

"Nope!" She waved, winking at him.

'_Mission: Expose Neji, half way done!_'

"Well any Neji nii-san, what is your most sexual desires?"

Everyone in the room had their eyes on Neji, waiting for this response.

"Vanilla icing and jelly beans and Tenten. That's all you need to know."

'_Mission: complete._'

"Whoa! He's going to make a cupcake outta her!" The girls giggled, Tenten blushed and looked away.

"How 'bout we go ask **you** that Hinata-sama?" Neji incurred wanting to get her back.

"Uh...well, modest girls don't have sexual desires."

"Lie, the look in your eye totally tells me you're just as dirty as any other boy."

"What?" a blush crept on her face. Old Hinata started to return, guess Naruto's scary super energy wore off.

"Well, uh, you see..."

"She comes off as the sundae type, you know?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, with syrup's and chopped nuts and...cherries." Shikamaru added."She probably likes caramel."

A vivid image of Hinata came to Naruto's mind that included Shikamaru's ingredients.

"I'd eat it." Naruto said. "Straight off her. Be good with whip cream."

"I did not need to hear that!" Shikamaru and Kiba grimaced while Sasuke held a disgruntled face again.

Hinata was so red, she looked like a cherry. She completely fainted on the ground. Sakura and Ino also blushed. '_I didn't think Naruto would be so...so..._'

"Let's move on, shall we?" Tenten broke the awkward moment, "I kinda wanted to go next for victims." '_So I don't get stuck with at the end..._'

"I bet you don't have the guts to do it." Ino commented, leaning back against the wall. "I'll do yours if you do mine."

"Pfft, like you would take that chance Ino."

"I will."

"O ho! Alright! So, anyone want to be my Perfect?" Tenten asked, looking around. Everyone was really confused in what was happening, except Sakura, she seemed to get what they were saying, the look on her face expressing that.

"I'll do it." Shikamaru over at them. He figured out what they were talking about. "So, I'm guessing you are going to chose...Octopus?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Lee's your groper then. Get her good."

All color left her face. Her eye brow twitched.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Lee asked timidly. Master of Taijutsu or not, Tenten was scary.

"It's not like she can do anything about. She should have known that I would do it."

Lee leaned over and groped one of her boobs. He quickly removed his hand, wishing to keep it.

"I'm surprised there wasn't a 'boobie' trap!" Kiba snickered, Naruto restraining a laugh.

"Well Ino, time to keep your end of the bargain, so, who wants to be her Perfect?"

"I will." Sakura took up the offer.

At that moment, she thought she couldn't have dreaded the next dare more.

"Alright. Bubble Gum."

"You know, I really want to be wicked and give you, oh say, Kiba to fish out the gum, buuuuut..."

Ino stopped breathing.

"I'll be nice, and give you Shikamaru."

Ino's heartbeat sped up as she looked over at Shikamaru, who was talking to Neji. Naruto nudge him and the side and whispered to him in his ear. His neck automatically snapped towards Ino.

"Whatdidyousaynaruto?" He said in one breath.

"You gotta kiss Ino for the gum, y'know?"

Shikamaru couldn't seem to produce any noises when he opened his mouth.

"Go do it already, would ya?" Naruto pushed him towards Ino.

"Well I, well I...ummm..."

"Sheesh, he may be calm during a mission, but when it comes to kissing a girl, he loses his head." Sasuke joked.

"And groping."

Shikamaru faced Ino, he continued to stammer non-coherent things. Ino just sighed. '_He's not going to kiss me, is he?_' Just as she thought this, he planted his lips on hers firmly. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She screamed in her head at the sudden close contact, '_OH MY GOD! DID HE REALLY JUST DO THAT?_' His tongue finally entered her mouth. She strained the moan he was creating. His tongue moved around her mouth, playing with hers for the gum. He broke the kiss.

"Stop being unfair. Let me have the gum." He whispered, placing his lips on hers for the seconded time. She stopped fighting his tongue, and let him get the gum. He played with her tongue a bit more, finally getting her to release the moan. He ended the kiss. "If I was going to be embarrassed, I had to embarrass you as well." He whispered again, walking away.

'_When did he get so...cool?_' The girls all thought, watching the very flushed Ino sit down.

"Well, that's finished."

Hinata finally started to wake up. She rolled over and saw Akamaru sitting near her. He licked her face and barked.

"Oh, Hinata is awake. You just missed Ino and Shikamaru kissing. Oh and Lee groping Tenten." Kiba smiled at her, watching everyone else again. She sat up and watched Naruto yelling at Sasuke, calling him chicken. Sasuke finally got up, and said he was going to chose Fire Bomb.

"Fire Bomb? Again? Awesome, I love doing this, because I have the perfect dares for you!" Kiba grinned, and Sasuke regretted instantly accepting Naruto's challenge. At least Naruto was stuck with Dare. That could turn out for the better.

"So, what are you going to make me do?"

"You have to...use Naruto's sexy no jutsu, kiss him, and say..." Kiba whispered the last part in his ear.

"YOU HAVE TO KILL ME BEFORE I EVER SAY THAT!"

"Chicken?"

"Yes."

"Then you have to..." he whispered in his ear again.

"I think I like the first one more."

"I thought so."

Sasuke transformed using henge. He ended up looking like Ino, with black hair. He went up to Naruto and kissed him full on the lips, and whispered into his ear. He walked afterwards and transformed back, looking extremely disgusted.

"Is it wrong that I extremely aroused by that? Hey can we really go do that?"

"NO!"

"Yet again Naruto, we really didn't need to know that."

Hinata looked at Kiba.

"What did Sasuke say?"

" 'Naruto, I want you to have sex with me out in the forest when the game is done.' "

Hinata gulped.

"Well, your turn Naruto, who's going to be your Perfect?"

"Uh sure, I'll take a dare.

"I want to." Tenten said, grinning. '_Perfect revenge._'

"Naruto-_kun_, I dare you to kiss Shikamaru-_kun_."

They looked at each other disgusted.

"WHAT!" they both said at the same time.

"Do it, and don't make me push it to make-out."

Both boys quickly touched lips, and then cussed at their luck.

"Who is next victim? List is Hinata, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru. Perfect Tens are Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Naruto, and Lee. Items left are Truth, Double Dare, Promise to repeat, Bones in a closet, and sitting on a cloud."

"I wanna go next." Hinata sat up straight, and looked around.

Neji sat up. "I'll be her Perfect Ten."

"T-truth," she twiddled her fingers like usual when became bashful.

"Do you like Naruto more than a friend?"

"Ahhh...hai."

The whole room sighed.

"I was wondering when she would admit it."

"Yeah, I thought she would never say."

"Good thing she didn't faint."

"What! You all knew all along? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You're too dense to notice." Sasuke said.

"Well, you're not any better."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your dumb! You won't even give Sakura the time of day! I would have killed to be in your shoes 3 years ago!"

"Wha? Well, it's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't want her, or anyone else hurt! I still haven't avenged my family!"

"What, do you really think she is that weak? If anything, she could make you stronger, and you're just going to let that go? I think she is the only one of your little fan girls that truly loves you! That's why I gave up!"

"I guess you're right. I am dumb. At least I'm not dense."

Naruto just sighed, and ignored the last part. Sasuke looked away from everyone, nervously scratching his head.

"Should we continue?" Tenten asked, wanting to break the tension between everyone.

"Yea, because I want to be Perfect!" Ino said excitedly.

"I kinda wanted to go next as victim." Kiba yawn, resting his chin on his hand. "Double Dare."

Ino thought for a few moments, "Oo! I have good dare! Smell Naruto's laundry! Using your chakara!" Ino squealed. "And I'll tell your second dare in a moment..."

"Eww...gross." Sakura picked up one of his shirts and threw it at Kiba. He instantly plugged his nose.

"Oh gross! Naruto what do you do to your clothes?"

"I train hard, and only wash my laundry every three wearings because I can't afford detergent..."

Kiba sniffed the shirt using his chakara, and threw it across the room instantly.

"So, ready for your next dare?"

"Bring it blondie."

"Ugh! Fine! Since you and Sasuke are the only boys that haven't shared a kiss, you have to kiss Sasuke!"

"Damn, I knew I pushed it calling her blondie."

"Why have I never kissed a girl before, seriously." Sasuke grumbled.

"I forgot about that! Naruto was Sasuke's first kiss! Back at the academy!" Lee laughed.

"Well boys, pucker up!" Ino demanded, not putting up with someone other than forehead calling her blonde.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and Kiba bent over and kissed him, and retreated immediately.

'_WHY HAVE KIBA AND NARUTO BOTH KISSED SASUKE BEFORE ME!_' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Who's up next?"

"Oi! I wanna be Perfect!" Naruto raised his hand, waving frantically.

"Who wants to have Naruto as their Perfect, who'll be his victim?"

"I will." Lee got up. "I wanna use Sitting on a cloud."

"Damn it!" Sakura whispered, looking at Sasuke. '_THAT WAS MY LAST CHANCE!_'

"So, who you going in with?"

"Sakura-chan!"

Everyone looked at Sakura, a light blush appeared on her face.

"Well, uh...sure?"

They walked into the closet and shut the door. Three minutes together in a tiny, hot closet. Something hit her in the head.

"Oww, what the hell is in here?" She opened a box that laid on the ground. She stuck her hand in it and felt around. "What is this?" She pulled out an unraveled scroll, and peered at it in the dark.

"I forgot he has so many scrolls." Lee comment, watching her. "Sakura-chan, do you think I could have one kiss?" He asked, twirling his fingers together nervously.

"I-I suppose..."

Lee took a deep breath and leaned loser. He felt her breath on him, quickening. He leaned over, and just before he bent over, she stopped him.

"Lee-kun, I know you like me. Like, really like me, but I only see you as a friend. I just want you to know, because I really really like Sasuke. So whatever happens in the next 2 minute and 34 seconds, won't be any further." She looked at her watch again.

"Alright, thanks for fufilling my little fantasy." Lee smiled, and then held her hand, gently placing his lips on hers. She squeezed his hand leaning forward on him. He parted. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Because I love you, I will still continue to protect you with my life. I want you to be happy." Lee whispered to her, and she felt her heard flutter at those words.

"Thank you." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek again, hearing the beep of her watch timer.

"Gotta go."

Lee nodded, and opened that door.

Everyone watched has they released the breath they thought they were holding the entire time.

"Whew...so who is up next?"

"I think I'll finally be victim." Sakura said, standing still.

"I'llbeherperfectten!" Sasuke said immediately.

"Promise to repeat then." '_It can't be any worse than who he can stick me in a closet with..._'

Sasuke excitedly rushed over to Sakura and whispered in her ear. Her face went white. So it could worse than whoever he could have but in a closet with.

"Naruto-_kun_," she started in a sickly sweet voice, "…I want to make love to me in your bed. On your couch. Against the wall. On your Counter. And on your floor."

She quickly looked over at the grinning Sasuke, and hit him in the head, or to say, she tried. He blocked her, and grabbed her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her hard on the lips, and whispered so only she could hear "Oh Sakura, why can't it be you and me in all those places?" He was quite content with her thorough embarrassment.

Her head was spinning. '_Did he just KISS ME?_' Inner Sakura screamed in excitement on the inside.

"Is that the only reason why you made me say that, is that you could say that cheesey line?"

Everyone looked at the couple quite confused.

"Quit trying to romance her, and let's listen to Lee tell Shikamaru his closet buddy." Ino said a bit edgy

"Eh, let it be you Ino-chan." Lee said happily.

"M-me? Uh well...okay."

Ino got up and walked towards the closet following Shikamaru. Ino closed the door, trying to think of something to say. She suddenly felt Shikamaru's arm around her waist. He pulled her close, nuzzling her neck.

"There is something about you that makes me actually want to do something."

"Yeah, you're usually quite the lazy one."

"Hormones maybe?"

"Maybe the heats getting to your head..." Ino started to trail off. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and took his hair down. She slid her fingers through his hair. "Your hair is always up, I've never seen it down."

"Yours is to y'know..." with saying that, he untied her hair tie. He kissed up her neck, teasing her lips with his tongue.

"You're pretty playful when you want to be." She giggled, quickly stealing a kiss.

"Not at all troublesome." Gently, he kissed her. He pulled her closer, wanting to make her as close as he could. She reacted by pulling him closer, making the kiss intensify. She toyed with his tongue like before, brushing it against the roof of his mouth, and then playing with tip of his tongue. He ran his hands down her side and held her hips against him. Several times he thought, '_What am I doing?_', but continued his actions despite what his mind said. He played back with his tongue.

He finally knew what he always wanted to protect. He knew that in order to be a strong ninja, you needed something to protect, and he knew that he wanted to protect her. He finally got her make a small moan, she wrapped one of her legs around him, and leaned on him completely.

"That has to be the most satisfying noise ever." He said grinning at her.

"I think times about up."

"I think your right." Sakura said, opening the closet door on them, exposing them completely. They were still holding each other so close, it made the closet look bigger.

"Your closet seems to be the perfect place for romance, can I use it?" Sasuke joked. About now was when everyone was getting kind of scared of Sasuke's happiness. Maybe the heat was too much for them all.

"Eeek!" Sakura squealed, slamming the door on them. She just realized what they were doing.

"Sakura! Why did you do that for?"

"I have no clue."

Closet opened again, and Ino followed Shikamaru out. He sat on the ground, and she sat in his lap.

"I don't think we should continue playing, that enough for one day." Kiba suggested, getting up off the ground. Akamaru barked again, happily wagging his tail. "C'mon Akamaru, let's go to the woods while there is still a bit of light outside." Akamaru jumped on his head, and they left.

"Me too, I don't want to have completely squandered the day doing nothing..." Lee said, leaving through the open door.

"Sooo, what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto said, laying on the vacant couch, staring at the ceiling. He looked back down at everyone, and noticed Ino and Shikamaru had quietly left too. "Where do you think they went?"

"The nearest open field." Sasuke joked, relaxing on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelped, being embarrassed for him.

"It's true I'd say." Neji intervened, getting out of the chair he was sitting in. Tenten got up too. Neji slap her butt saying, "Hurry your buns up girly! We can watch the sunset from the hill." Tenten growled at him and threw a kunai at him, but he just dodged it, letting it hit Naruto's wall. They finally left.

"You guys gonna leave too I suppose?"

"Nope, I was going to send you to the ramen shop to buy us all ramen." Sasuke dug into his back pocket, and threw the wallet at Naruto. "There's 20 in there, get me a beef bowl. Sakura, what do you want?"

"Shrimp."

"Alright, beef, shrimp...Hinata, wanna come with?"

"Sure."

"WE shall be back!...soon." Naruto said as they left, finally closing the door.

"Naruto, are you sure you should have closed the door on them?"

"What's the worst they could do?"

**Yeah, I really cleaned it up. The next one will be very different…yet be so very similar.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


	2. To Play Again

**What Kind of Game is that? Part II**

Sakura and Ino giggled wildly together as they listened to another of Naruto's wild exploits. Over the many years that they had all been acquainted with each other, many adventures had taken place for everyone. Sasuke never returned to Konoha after he left, and sometime after the forth great ninja war, Neji and Tenten had gotten married. Any previous relationships other than theirs had died for one reason or another.

That had not stopped the group of friends from spending time together. In the last month Sakura and Ino pulled a party together, and invited all their school mates and other friends they had acquired over the years.

"Good heavens, most of us are 21, and only Tenten and Neji got married? What does that make of us?" Sakura laughed, sipping her cold beer.

"Pathetic." Ino mumbled, taking a shot that the Kyuubi boy had poured for her. "I was close though. Shikamaru might have, but we got in quite the fight." With those words, the very man eyed her across the room, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm fine without him." At those words, Shikamaru's chatting partner rolled his eyes. Choji felt the woman needed to loosen up after the incident still.

The party had been dying down for a bit. Kankuro left early for a mission in the morning, and Sai decided that it would be best if he went home early as well. Neji and Tenten could not bother to make it since they were taking care of their second baby at the moment. Gaara was busy with well, running a country.

Hinata was still a little timid, but had grown to be quite the woman. She listened to her extremely animated comrade Kiba, who could not seem to contain himself, considering how much he had been drinking. Temari, who was the only present member from the desert nation, listened as well, laughing at the ridiculous man.

Lee and Shino sat near Choji and Shikamaru, and having never spoken very often before shared experiences that they had in common. Especially about women.

The party was being held at Sakura's house, and it was in her lounge. It was lushly decorated in warm lighting and generous amounts of drapes and pillows. A mirror consumed the far hall, and there were no windows. A bar was set up in front of the mirror, and Naruto was playing bartender.

Hinata had a good view of everyone while she sat next to Kiba, and something childish caught her attention. "Hey Kiba, remember back when we were 16, during that hot summer we spent at Naruto's?"

The dog-man racked his brain for a few minutes, and something clicked. He looked around and counted the people. "Are you, Ms. Hinata, suggesting something?" He grinned his classic wolfish grin.

A devious grin was returned, "I am Mr. Kiba." She nodded at Ino, who could see her and made eye contact. The pale eye girl simply held up ten fingers. Ino's jaw dropped.

"Hinata, you're a genius," Ino said quite loudly, the whole room looked at her. "Hey Sakura, do you know how many people are here?"

Sakura tilted her head confused, but counted anyway. She did not understand.

"Oh! Oh! Ino! I know, I know!" The blond exclaimed, having not lost any of energy over the many years.

Sakura turned very slowly to Ino. "That is so childish. Really? That's the big plan now?"

Slowly, the idea dawned on everyone in the room besides three individuals who were unfortunately, or fortunately however way you look at it, not present that day. Shikamaru face palmed, and Choji looked at him, hoping to be filled in on the information. Lee nodded, remembering the lovely memories, and Shino turned to his teammates who had started the whole ordeal.

"Sakura, you know we aren't doing anything else. Perfect Ten is like…a perfect idea!" Ino reasoned, "I mean Sakura, does anyone else mind?"

"I am so down for another round of that game." Naruto nodded.

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Kiba slammed his fist on the table, startling Temari and Hinata.

"I don't know what it is, but I'll play" Choji commented, curious about the activity.

"See, that's the spirit!" Ino chimed, "the rhyme of the game goes; Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat." Sakura continued, "Cherry Bomb, Fire Bomb, Octopus, Bubble Gum," and Hinata finished, "or shall you choose Bones in a Closet or Sitting on a Cloud?"

Naruto grabbed a horde of pillows, and sat down on the floor. Ino sat next to him, and beckoned the pink girl. Shikamaru and Choji were already sitting on the floor, as were Kiba, Temari and Hinata. Shino and Lee who were standing joined the disfigured circle, and awaited Sakura's orders. Ino was already quickly writing everything down necessary.

"Alright, alright," she waved her hand in a careless manner. "The name of the game is Perfect Ten. There are ten activities and ten players. Each turn a victim chooses an activity off of the list, and has their Perfect set the parameters of their turn. Naruto since you're so damn excited, why don't you be our first victim?"

"Alright! Who wants to be my Perfect? Come at me!" Naruto held his arms up, coaxing someone to step forth.

"I'm calling you out bro" Kiba commented, and stared, "I'll do it."

"Oh, the dare master? What else would I choose then, other than…Fire Bomb."

Childish 'oo's were heard around the room, as if it were a play ground fight. Everyone was more interested now, and scoot in a bit closer. "Alright then Naruto, c'mere." They met at the middle, and Kiba listed the three dares that were fireball to him. Naruto made an expression of confusion and pleasure.

Naruto performed his notorious Sexy no Jutsu first, and then approached Sakura, nestling up to her quite closely. "Oh Sakura, I love you so much, and I wish I was yours. Please take me, I'm so wet for you!" he exclaimed just before kissing the woman intensely, pressing his…her large breasts against Sakura's.

After a moment, they parted. Sakura blushed, and looked very confused, as if to ask, 'Did that just happen?' Laughter erupted from the group, and Kiba was the loudest. Naruto turned back, and joined in.

"Ah, alright…let's move on…" Sakura motioned, still bewildered, "No volunteers? I'm Perfect."

Temari timidly rose her hand. Hinata passed the list to her and explained each activity. Her face grew more and more horrified as this list went down.

"Uh, truth please." The desert kunoichi really was not sure what to expect, but after the first display, she was very weary. _Minds as well get me off the list soon._

Sakura pondered a moment, and it clicked, "Y'know, I've been wondering for a while, are you interested in Shikamaru?" Sakura smiled sweetly, _That has to get under Ino's skin._

"I thought that was clear? I am of course interested in the man." She spoke bluntly, "That's it? I was worried." Ino crossed her arms at the comment, but said nothing.

A few people chuckled at the blunt words of the woman, not really surprised. "Well then. Who would like to go next?"

Shikamaru motioned his hand, "I'll be the victim, I know what happens if you wait too long."

Ino's hand shot up immediately, "I will take the Perfect position. What'll be Pineapple head?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Dare."

Her mind racked itself for ideas on what to do to the man. She was annoyed with Temari, but that was not the girl's fault, so she wanted to vent on Shikamaru, the next best thing. "Strip down to your underwear for the rest of the night."

The man seemed to hardly care, and grinned at the woman's dare. He stood up, and removed the articles of clothing from his body. Everyone suddenly averted their eyes when his pants dropped.

"By the way, I'm not wearing underwear." All the girls in the room blushed and threw pillows at him. He took one and set it in his lap, while making a throne out of the others.

Sakura cleared her voice loudly to dissipate the awkward situation. "So uh, who's next people?"

"I think I'll take a stab at being a Perfect." Choji volunteered, and it seemed like half the room suddenly wanted to go next, but only one made it the clearest.

"My turn then for victim!" Lee announced, pounding a fist to chest proudly. "I pick Bubble Gum!"

Shikamaru mumbled in Choji's ear what it was, "Oh, I see, I see…so who to pick for you…" His eyes skimmed the room as if to really think about it, but he already knew who to choose. "The woman that you will retrieve your gum from will be Sakura."

Sakura was idly talking to Ino, only half listening to the game when she heard her name. "What am I doing?" She blinked quickly, a little lost.

Ino sniggered at her side while the rest of the room was quiet. Lee had quite the blush, and Ino elbowed Sakura, offering her a piece of gum. It clicked only then.

"I-I…"Sakura blushed, but she tried desperately to compose herself. _No big deal. I've kissed the guy before…like five years ago._ Her breath hitched as she guiltily enjoyed the small memory. She started chewing the gum, and stood up, walking towards the center of the circle.

Lee too, bravely made it towards the center, and wrapped an arm around Sakura's back naturally. He looked her in the eye, and smiled momentarily before firmly pressing his lips to hers. He sucked on her bottom lip lightly, coaxing her to open up. She apprehensively opened her mouth and was shocked at the immediate presents of his tongue. He brought his free hand up to her neck, and pressed her more firmly against him. The gum transferred, but he persisted a moment longer getting her to moan just loud enough for him to feel it against her back.

The man parted from her, and chuckled at her dazed eyes, "are you alright?"

She said nothing, only bringing her hand up to her mouth, and shyly turning away to sit. The whole room suddenly felt way too hot. Ino whistled, and others cat called at the two as they parted.

Hinata cleared her throat this time, and took the position as the next perfect. Shino, assuming it would be safe, volunteered as the next victim.

"W-what shall you choose to do then Shino-kun?"

Shino considered this heavily, not even looking at the list. "I'm stuck between two, though in this case, it's safer to go with Octopus I think."

Hinata grinned at that, _safer? What makes him think that?_ She giggled, "well then, you should grope Kiba-kun."

A eerie smile crept to his face, "Tsk tsk, that's not playing by the rules."

"Huh?" Hinata looked started, not sure if she was familiar to alternate rules of the game.

"He's right, though it did slip my mind," Ino noted, idly looking at her nails. "If a man is the victim, and the Perfect is a girl, he gets to choose whether or not he wants to pick the gropee."

"O-Oh, I s-see…" Hinata felt bashful for having not known the ruling, but no matter, "well, then who are you going to choose t-to …grope?"

"You." The tone in his voice did not allow anyone to know his thoughts, and as usual, his collar hid his expression. "Unzip your jacket."

"Ah-AH….! Can h-he do that!" Hinata exclaimed, her voice higher than normal. It looked as though someone had splattered red paint across the girl's panicked face; she looked to Ino for help. The woman did not even bother to look up from her nail examination, and gave a thumb up.

Shino came to her, and awaited her to unzip her jacket. She complied, revealing her netted shirt and a sheer lacey bra. He grabbed both, slightly lifting them with his grasp. Under his breath, he mumbled "Lovely…", though the words were only audible to her.

He then left Hinata and her chest alone, and returned to his seat across the room. She shook her head, and snapped back to the room, and left the fantasy crazy land she had been in for the moments that Shino had fondled her. Determined not to be put down as weak, she stammered, "I'll be the next victim."

Naruto grinned, "I will be your perfect then." He sniggered, and awaited her choice.

"P-promise to repeat."

Like a light bulb had gone off in Naruto's mind, he waited a moment more, to make sure he got the wording right. He then whispered to Hinata, almost unable to control himself. Whatever he said earn him a punch in his arm.

"I Hinata, enjoy dominating my partner in the bed room, or anywhere else I chose to have sex." Hinata said it straight, no hiccups or stutters.

"…Is that true?" Kiba breathed heavily, not expecting anything like that to come out of Hinata, at least so confidently.

Naruto's eyes were wide, "You better believe it." He lay back on the ground, remembering their teen years together.

"Ah, yeah…let's carry on. Next?" Sakura spoke, hoping to lower the sexual tension of the room.

The pantless ran raised his hand, "I'll be Perfect."

"I think it's time for a double dare," Kiba chuckled, taking the victim spot.

"I see," Shikamaru wondered for a moment, and eyed the table behind Kiba, "Chug the remainder of the sake bottle behind you, and…" his eyes searched out the women, "And kiss Hinata."

"That's it? That's nothing. I think that's happened all on its own, ha ha" Kiba finished the bottle, (there was not much), and crawled to the Hyuuga, who did not seemed to be bothered in the least. Though, to her surprise, he took it a bit far, having also grabbed her breast seeing as her jacket was still open.

"Oh Kiba…" she rolled her eyes; the occurrence was in fact common when Kiba was drinking. She punched his shoulder like she had done to the Kyuubi man.

"I think uh, I'll take the next victim spot. I'm only choosing Cherry Bomb, so it doesn't really matter," Sakura straightened herself up.

"Actually, it does matter" Shino noted, taking the Perfect position, "I am guessing you only know the first part of Cherry Bomb."

The group became a little more interested, Shino was apparently a know-it-all when it came to the game Perfect Ten. "Huh…?" Sakura became nervous.

"Cherry Bomb is supposed to have two choices for the Perfect to learn about, the victim's first time, or a sexual fantasy. I suppose you only do the first."

"Actually, I have only ever known about the second one…" She looked at Ino for help like Hinata had done.

"He's right. I didn't mention it last time because we were all virgins anyway." Ino, laughed a little, "though in your case it might not matter. Who doesn't know about you and Sasuke back then?"

"Let's go with your fantasy Sakura," Shino suggested, "and who with, of course."

Sakura sighed, "I would love to be taken to a pond in the middle of the night, only lit by candles and moonlight for skinny dipping, let's move on-,"

"Whoa there, who with girly?" Ino inquired, fully knowing that there was a someone, she was not sure who though. The girl had been sighing about some guy for months.

"…"

"C'mon, who is it?" Shino asked, no knowing who would have the girl all bent about.

"…ee…"

The whole group looked around confused. "Who?" Naruto inquired, nudging the girl.

"Can't I get out of this!" She yelled, standing up, glaring at Shino.

"Why are you so mad, you chose it!" Shino replied, amused with her frustration.

"I…forgot that I had to say who." She was blushing furiously, and though her fib fooled few, she pouted.

"Oh, I get it, I know who! It's L—" Temari started to state when Sakura's outburst caught everyone off guard.

"IT'S LEE DAMNIT!" Sakura sat down again, and stared at the wall behind Ino, a crimson blush heating her face up to the point of her chugging a bottle of water.

The room grew very silent, and Choji loudly yawned, "I'm the next victim."

Lee smiled, "I'll be your perfect, what do you want left on the list?" He was not sure if he could stop the giddy feelings of youth from over taking him.

"Not feeling too risky, I think that I'll take Sitting on a Cloud with Ino."

"Nice choice my good sir!" Lee chimed.

Choji and Ino both stood and left the room, Ino knowing that Sakura had a decent sized hallway closet, "Be back in three!" She laughed, not sure why she was chosen.

They squeezed in together, and noticed that the only light source was a very dim bulb. Ino looked up at the man, and he smiled at her broadly. They both laughed together, though Ino still seemed a little confused, "not interested in any other cute girls?"

"Why would I, when I have the most beautiful one here?" He swept her bangs aside, and gazed at her eyes.

"You just say that Choji. You don't have to be sweet to me, I know you've been worrying about me an-!" She was cut off by his sudden kiss. It held a mild hunger to it, but it also had a sweetness. His hands found her hips and brought her much closer. She was not sure if she wanted to protest or not, so she continued to stand there dumbly while he kissed her.

He stopped the kiss, and rose his eye brow at her, "You have been on a rage for over 3 years about Shikamaru's and your fight."

"That…has nothing to do with what you just did." Ino crossed her arms as best she could and glared at him like a child. "What do you think you are doing? What happened between Shikamaru and I is our business, and just-!"

He shut her up again with another kiss, this one much more persistent than the previous. He swept his tongue over her lips, as if to taste what might come later. He pressed his forehead to hers, "a lot of people think I am a saint for how long I have waited. Everyone else calls me a fool. At this point I am inclined to believe the latter."

"What are you talking about? You are being so cryptic!" She huffed, not sure if she really knew where this was going.

"Ino, I am in love with you, to the point that your happiness outweighs my own. At this point though Ino, it wretches me to watch you hurt yourself over something that will not change. I have decided to take matters into my own hands. Whether you fall for me, or move on completely, I want to help you."

The blond wanted to throw a hissy fit like a toddler. She felt an annoyance…and something she could not quite pinpoint. "H-how could you be so selfish?" she sobbed, pounding her fists against his chest, "how do you think you can just fix my problems? How do you think you can just, just kiss me all better!" Ino was almost yelling at this point, but none of her words caused Choji to back down.

He lowered his mouth to her ear, "I want you all to myself Ino. If I can't have that, I want to at least draw you back out to the real world. You cannot hide behind seclusion and missions forever."

Ino buried her face into his chest, and sobbed once more, tears drenching his shirt, "what do I do? How do I start again?" She asked, muffled by the fabric, "I'm lost."

Choji chuckled, "I'm not a very good friend to have let this go on for so long, am I? Though, I think that all you can do is forgive Shikamaru." He tilted her chin up, and gazed at her, "cheer up beautiful. If you need anything in the world, I am here for you, always."

She bonked his forehead with her own, and smiled sheepishly, "I know, sometimes I need a reminder though."

He nuzzled her nose, and paused for only a moment before kissing her again. She returned the kiss strongly, nipping his bottom lip lightly, and then sucking it. He traced his tongue again over her bottom lip, and found that the rest of her mouth now accessible. He pulled her in as close as possible, and squeezed her rump. They broke a part, suddenly needing the air they were lacking. "Only the gods know how long I have wanted to touch all of this. I do not care if I over step the teammate boundary tonight. Tomorrow, you can yell at me all you want, till your heart's content, but right now…"

Ino felt shocked by his words, but before she could respond he started trailing small hot kisses down her neck, his hands sliding up her torso agonizingly slow, the only pressure coming from his finger tips. She groaned, feeling limp to his actions, "Cho—ah!" He pressed her breasts together, and blew a raspberry in her cleavage.

They both laughed, realizing how ridiculous everything about this was, "I have been dying to do that too…" He grinned at her, and kissed her forehead, "y'know we've definitely been in here longer than 3 minutes." The man turned the door knob, and they both felt a rush of cool air hit them.

"That…was nice." She smiled at him, and laughed, heading back towards the lounge. They were greeted with eight pairs of eyes, and they simply laughed together, returning to their respective seats.

"Ino, what happened in there? You've been gone for nearly 15 minutes!" Naruto questioned, blown away.

"Had a nice heart to heart chat, and wait…that long? Why didn't you come get us?"

Sakura tilted her head at Ino, and caused the blond to stare back, "…yes Sakura?"

"You have a hicky in the shape of a butterfly right here." She poked it like a little kid, and then made a face, "it seems chatting wasn't the only thing going on."

The whole room seemed to start staring at Choji. He looked around and laughed, smiling and shrugging, "I got carried away, my bad?" He winked at Ino, and she smiled, shaking her head at the man.

"So wait, if we were in there for so long, why didn't anyone come get us?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ino, it was your turn anyway, and you had bones in a closet. Temari was merciful. She almost got up and threw Kiba in." Ino rolled her eyes, but smiled at Temari, giving a thumb up. "Anyway, since the first round finally ended…round two? No mercy."

"I'll be perfect," Shikamaru nodded, _I hope whoever it is chooses something good._

Hinata rose her hand and stood, "I'll take dare." She felt brave with her choice, and hoped she would not be regretting this sudden surge of bravery.

Shikamaru tried to keep a poker face, _this is too perfect._ "If I'm stuck like this, I wanted to bring someone down too. Hinata, give us a strip tease, only down to your panties."

"B-but…"She had finally zipped her jacket back up after what Kiba did, and now… "F-fine."

Nervously she stood in the center of the circle, and slowly started to unzip her jacket. The interested members of the group bunch together on one side of the circle to all watch. She slid it down to her elbows, and then proceeded to unbutton and unzip her skirt. She shimmied the fabric off her hips revealing a matching pair of underwear to her bra, and at this point, most of the people in the audience started to believe this was not her first time. She bent over seductively to push the skirt all the way down to the ground, and stepped out of the abandoned skirt.

An audible gulp came from a few men, particularly her teammates and an ex-boyfriend. "Who knew…"Kiba said, Shino beside him nodding in agreement, neither of their eyes leaving the figure. She caught Shino's eye, his glasses having slid very far down his nose, and winked. Her long navy tresses swung to one side as she pulled the remainder of the jacket off. It pooled at her feet, but few notice as she started to remove the netted shirt.

She closed her eyes and unhooked her bra, letting the straps fall as the cups were held in place by her hands. With a deep sigh, she turned away from the men, and smiled at the girls, who all giggled, and uncovered her breasts. As a finishing touch she threw the bra over her shoulder to the boys.

"Wow that was more than I expected." Lee commented, a blush full on his cheeks.

Shino did not move, even despite the warm fabric that landed in his lap.

Hinata sat by Ino instead of returning to her spot beside Kiba, and held her knees to her chest, her hair covering the majority of her breasts. She smiled deviously, not really minding the eyes.

Shikamaru leaned in towards Choji, "I think that only worked because Kiba and she took like 3 shots each."

Naruto stood up, and broke the silence, "Though that was a wonderful show Hina, I suppose we shall continue. I'm taking victim."

After a small discussion with Ino, Sakura raised her hand, "I'll take Perfect, so pick your poison."

"I think I'll give my try at Bubblegum."

Sakura immediately started laughing, "Oh that's too good. Got the perfect _guy_. Kiba!"

Kiba made an expression of disgust as Ino handed him a piece of gum. "Really Sakura?" he grumbled, and she only smiled waving at him. The two stood awkwardly together in the center of the room. Naruto eventually took initiative, and kissed Kiba. Though, everyone else sort of felt it was more of an attack. Naruto bit Kiba's bottom lip, trying to get him to just give him the piece. Kiba awkwardly tongued the piece to him, but Naruto dropped it. After two more minutes of bickering, growl, and aggression, Naruto managed to retrieve a second piece of gum.

"God, that was worse than mom throwing me out of the house when she was in heat." Kiba shook his head, glaring at Sakura.

"Wow, your mom's a bitch," Shikamaru replied.

At that moment, Hinata, and to more of everyone's surprise, Shino started laughing madly at the statement.

"I don't get it." Kiba tilted his head in confusion, but resigned to lying on his back.

Lee cleared his throat, "I would like to be the next Perfect. Who would like to be my victim?" Ino shrugged across the room, and stood up. "I'll do it. Promise to Repeat."

"Ah, excellent!" he beckoned her over, "say this…" he whispered in her ear, and she smiled.

"I will take the days of youth and continue to live them, and apply myself to everything I do with my life!~" She felt ridiculous, but she also felt good about the statement.

She sat down, and noticed that it felt much warmer in the room. Shikamaru spoke, "I'd like to go as victim next."

A few murmurs were tossed around the room, but no one was sure they wanted to be the Perfect for the pantless wonder. Temari shook her head, and rose her hand, "I'll be your perfect. What'll it be Shika?" She crossed arms over her chest, and stared at him.

"What're the chances? I was going to choose you for Sitting on a Cloud," he stood up, and grinned at the woman.

Her jaw drop, trying to think of a way to protest, "I am not getting in to a tight closed space with you and no pants."

"But I want to get into your closed tight space," he winked.

Immediately everyone tried to think of something that was not Shikamaru and Temari. "Look here, for the poor girl's sanity, wear some pants for the closet session." Ino looked at Temari sympathetically.

"Sweet, I earned my pants back."

Since Temari had no other excuses, she followed Shikamaru out the door to the hallway closet, and squeezed in with him. She leaned against the wall and stared at him, "just because I do like you does not mean I want to be forced into some crazy closet session with you."

"Since we're here though…" he quickly embraced the woman, and stared into her eyes intently. She had a look of protest, but there was also an under lying sense of interest. "I mean, why waste the alone time?" He inched closer.

Temari sighed, but a grin replaced her annoyance, "I suppose…" she eagerly pressed her lips to his, and held herself a lot closer. After a moment they back away from each other.

They cuddled together, and laughed lightly, "we probably shouldn't get too in depth, or we'll go over time." Temari laughed, rolling her eyes.

"It can wait till later."

"Are you going to finally tell them that we're together?" Temari rose a brow at him, "it should be fine, now at least..."

Shikamaru sighed, "I guess...though I was not expecting...that," thinking about the long session that his teammates had early in the very closet they stood. "Probably time to return."

"Fair enough," Temari kissed the crook of the man's neck, and slipped out.

They returned to the room, and instead of splitting they sat beside each other closely. Ino eyed them, but looked away annoyed. Choji caught her attention, 'come here' he mouthed. She replied, 'why?', but he just motioned her over. She rolled her eyes, and obliged the man's request. He pat the empty spot beside him where Shikamaru had been sitting.

She could only smile, and plopped beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks," she whispered, stealing his hand.

The group ended their chatter, and grew quiet after Kiba announced his desire to be the next victim. Hinata bursted, "I'll be his Perfect!"

"Hinata, you don't need to be my Perfect, you're already perfect!" Kiba blubbered, receiving quickly a sharp jab to the ribs from Shino. "So I want to do Octopus..."

The color quickly left the woman's face.

"...But I want you to assign the person," he smiled at her, she felt immediately better.

Hinata pondered for a moment, trying to decide who..."I think you should molest Naruto."

"Again with Naruto?" Kiba wanted to protest, but he knew it was futile. He crouched down, and then pounced on Naruto. The room erupted with cheers and laughs. Naruto protested and cried out, but no one helped.

"Whyy!" Naruto bemoaned, trying to crawl away as his 'package' was handled. "Ah!"

"Kiba might be having too much fun," Ino giggled, "Sakura, maybe you should tap him out."

Sakura looked at her amused, and nodded. Instead of helping Naruto though, she jumped on top of Kiba. "Dog pile!" she yelled, bemused. Ino shrugged, and joined with Lee, the group wrestling each other. Naruto yelped, being crushed by so many people.

"Choji, please..." Naruto made eye contacted, and the large man sighed with sympathy. He got up and pushed everyone else off, and helped Naruto to his feet.

Giggling and laughter still continued as a pile of people lay scattered. After a moment of regrouping themselves, and crawling back to their seat, they proceeded with the game.

"We are getting so absolutely silly." Sakura smiled brightly, satisfied with the torture of Naruto, who was now hiding between Shino and Choji across the room. Lee and Sakura looked at Naruto, and speculated if they should get him again.

"It's all good fun!" Kiba had managed to find another bottle of sake, and Ino shook her head.

"You're lucky that my good stockpile is locked up," Ino glowered at him for having helped himself to her drinks behind the bar. She released a big breath, "well shall we continue? Whose turn is it?"

"I think I should go before I end up with something too far-fetched," Choji spoke out, and waited to see who his Perfect would be.

Since no one jumped to the opportunity, Shino cleared his throat, "I'll do it. What shall you be doing off of the list?"

"I think I'll stick it safe with truth."

Shino rose a brow, "there is nothing safe about this game." His collar hid his expression, and thought about the options at hand. There were always things that people wished to hide... "What is something that you have done that you admit was creepy, and maybe even illegal?"

Choji kept a poker face, and said nothing. _I really have to think about this...I have definitely done some questionable things. _He looked at Ino out of the corner of his eye, _especially pertaining to her..._

He pulled on his collar, feeling very nervous about the question addressed towards, "You've got me Shino, I've done a few questionable things..." He could not think of any way to stall or get out of the question. "You see I uh..." his face flushed.

The whole room was silent watching, wondering _what did Choji do?_

"Well you see I use to uh...um, you see..."

"What could you have possibly done that has you so nervous? Do some peeping?" Naruto joked, but when Choji's expression worsened, "who? When?"

"...en no was one...I uck...low..."

"Speak up!" Shikamaru called to him, Choji choked a little.

"When Ino left on solo missions sometimes, during long missions, I would sneak into her room and smell her pillows...and uh...maybe took a few panties." Choji released a deep sigh and looked at the ground.

"Choji, you are so hardcore," Kiba yelled, excited for no real reason.

Ino looked at him horrified, and stood up, "I thought I was going insane! That is where my fucking underwear was going!" She hit him with a pillow repeatedly, and cussed at him for taking her underwear. "My silk ones are gone! And my ruffled ones! HOW MANY DO YOU HAVE!"

Choji winced at the question, and hesitated, "erm...maybe twenty?"

"Give them back," she demanded, crossing her arms.

"It's not like I carry them around Ino."

She made a face of disapproval, but sat back down; only after she punched him in the arm did she lean on him again.

"I think that this game only gets better with age," Sakura commented, "I want to go next. That list is looking really unfriendly. Someone Double dare me."

Ino and Naruto both shot up, and glared at one another. Silently they went to the hallway for a few minutes, with a few giggles from Kiba, and then they returned.

"Naruto is truly the better choice." Ino smiled sweetly at the pink hair girl, and waved.

Sakura suddenly felt a little less comfortable.

"Sakura, I have decided to hide this ribbon on your body, and then allowing Lee to perform a cavity search on you for your first dare," Naruto laughed, "I have a worse chicken prepared if you want to back down."

She was speechless, but fully believed that he would have a worse back-up plan. "Should I meet you in the hallway?" She gave a forced smile, and stood up.

They disappeared to the hallway together, and after a few loud outbursts, they returned. Sakura stood in the center of the circle, and waited. Lee approached her, and smiled at her brightly. Standing beside her, he whispered to her, "I'll be gentle, don't worry..." he started searching her shirt first, his hands wondering blindly for the ribbon. He slipped a few fingers in Sakura's bra, surveying the crevices. "Doesn't seem to be present here..." he mumbled, kneeling at her feet. His hands made their way up her skirt, and felt each thigh thoroughly. His thumb lightly rubbed against her woman hood, and hands flew up to her mouth. He grinned to himself, but continued on to the higher underwear line.

"Ah..." he pulled the bow out of the ribbon, and it fell into his hands. "tied so low on your hips," he was mumbling again, too pleased with the whole situation. The only down side was that they had company.

Everyone seemed to exhale at the same time, the dare having left them in such anticipation. Sakura blushed, and turned to Naruto, "S-so what am I doing for my second dare?"

She almost did not want to know.

"You have to kiss everyone in the room that you have never kissed before. Who would that be, anyway?"

"Whew, that's uh...easy. I have kissed...Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and uh, Lee," she started with Temari.

"Make it good!" Kiba called.

"Yeah, agreed!" Ino whistled.

She kneeled at level with Temari, and the sand nin giggled, "alright then." They held each other's necks and deeply kissed. Cheers came from all over the room.

The two parted and laughed, and then Sakura moved in front of Shikamaru. "Pineapple head, you're not getting that." She leaned over, and just gave a simple kiss.

She crawled along the circle skipping Kiba, and approached Shino. She gave him an apprehensive look; he unzipped his collar enough for his face to be revealed fully. She leaned in with the intention of just giving a small kiss like she did for Shikamaru, but was surprised when he grabbed her and dipped her down, deepening the kiss.

Her eyes grew wide, and he soon ended the kiss. "Hey, if I'm getting a kiss, should at least make it a good kiss." Sakura grinned, knowing that even though it was unexpected that it was fun.

She gave him one last looked and scooted past Naruto, and looked at Choji. She gave a glance at Ino, and she only smiled sympathetically. Sakura then gave a quick kiss to him, and then moved onto Hinata.

The nude girl gave a look of, '_I know how you feel_', and they both each other a sweet long kiss. They parted, and she sat beside the girl and leaned back on her hands, "Done."

"Who wants to go next, I'm Perfect!" Kiba announced, "it better be fire bomb, or you should just wait for a different Perfect." At that point Fire bomb, Cherry Bomb, and Bones in a Closet were the only things left. Temari, Shino, and Lee looked at one another, wondering who would take the hit.

"Alright, I'll go for it. I'm interested," Temari stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "Throw your best at me."

"Alright, I will, though I usually have male challengers," Kiba sat and thought hard, "I can think of the first two, but the third dare is always the hardest to think up." He looked around the room, and thought hard, his eyes focused on Shino, the teammate a little annoyed.

"Well...?"

"Switch clothes with Shino will be part one." The dog man held his chin in his hand, and nodded his head like this was an excellent idea, "afterwords, drink a shot out of Shikamaru's belly button and then let everyone cop a feel of your ass."

"That's quite the list of dares," Sakura chuckled, looking at the brave woman, "why don't you use the extra bedroom to change?"

Temari and Shino looked at one another and shrugged, leaving the room. After several minutes passing, they finally returned. Temari dawned over sized Capri pants, several layers of shirts and vest, and his high collar jacket. The only difference was that she kept the hood down, and the collar was unzipped.

Shino on the other hand found himself wearing a lot less than before. Netted sleeves were revealed underneath the short skirt and the jacket collar that did no job at hiding his face. A grimace remained on his lips as pulled the skirt down.

Chuckling and giggles were scattered around the room, but no one wanted to stand out too much lest they angered them. "Alright Shikamaru, on your back." He laid down in the center, and Kiba poured a mystery drink in the man's naval. "Lucky I'm still wearing pants, this could be a lot more awkward for you," Temari eyed Shikamaru, and then pressed her lips to his skin while slurping the substance out. She sat up after she was finished and looked around, her cheeks a little red.

"That was nice…" was mumbled by Shikamaru, a grin on his lips.

Temari then went around the circle, several people using two hands, had her butt grabbed, and returned to her seat at long last. "Well, that wasn't too terrible."

"I want to be victim next!" said two voices simultaneously, Lee and Shino looking at each other. They glared, knowing that they were both after the same thing. The two rock-paper-scissor for it, and Shino lost. He sighed deeply, and leaned over to Kiba and stole the sake bottle. He chugged it, and stopped, wiping his mouth.

"I'm going to need it."

Lee cleared his throat, and Choji, to his surprise, nodded having decided to be Perfect for Lee, "I suppose it's Bones in a Closet?" Lee nodded, "well Lee, go get in the closet with Sakura."

"I don't think Sakura can handle any more of the man, she looks like she might faint," Ino giggled, whispering to Choji, "I wish I had figured this out sooner, and this might not have been so traumatizing. You've done this both times too."

The man chuckled, and nodded "I know."

Sakura and Lee slipped out of the room together, and entered the cramped closet. They stood, and large browed man just looked at her, unsure if he should do anything more. He had already received more tonight than he would have ever thought in his wildest dreams. Her breaths were heavy, nervous about being alone in a closet with him again. She never would have thought that it'd happen twice in one life time.

"Oh Lee…" she started, "so much has changed since the last time we were together alone." He touched her cheek, feeling the warmth of her blush. She leaned into his hand, not at all minding the attention. She released a content sigh, and hugged the man tightly. Lee squeezed her just as hard back, the embrace bringing warmth and comfort. Sakura raised her head, "I'm sorry—oh!"

Lee placed his hand over her lips, "you do not need to be sorry for anything, as far I am concerned, you have done nothing wrong." Lee then set at arm length, "Sakura, with your permission—hm?" He found that she now held her finger over his lips, "whatever it is, do not ask." She dropped her hand to her side, and looked up at him, her face fully flushed. He suddenly understood her words for what she really meant. Lee leaned in and kissed her with no reservations. He dragged his fingers through her hair, nipped and bit her lips, and explored her mouth. His lips left hers and trailed down her jaw and neck, her scent entrancing him further.

Sakura mewled quietly, unsure of what she should be doing. Her hands searched his body blindly, feeling his hot skin and toned muscles as she slipped under his shirt. "Ah-!" her breathed hitched as she found that his hands had wondered up her shirt as well.

They then broke apart, panting and still wanting to continue. "It's probably been long enough, it's probably best that we return." Lee spoke to her, and nuzzled her neck one last time before she opened the door.

"Yes, let's return."

The two of them returned to the room, and they received little notice from the people chatting. Soon though, the room held quiet, and Shino and Ino looked at one another.

"Look Ino, I know what you are thinking, and you really shouldn't go down that path."

"Shino, darling, whatever could you mean, can't you accept a simple challenge?"

"It'll be more information about me that you would wish you would have never learned, trust me."

"Whatever you have to hide cannot be any worse than Choji's big secret or Kiba porn collection." She crossed her arms, not backing down.

"Alright, fine. You want to know it all? You sure you can handle this?"

"Can I handle it? I think we can all handle your little _fantasy_."

"Where should I start then, I've got hundreds of them. Handfuls on each of you, or maybe you just want to know about the ones pertaining to someone particularly? The things I come up with make Jiraiya's novel's look like teen rants."

Ino started to look a little nervous; _maybe I did pick the wrong fight_… "Look, whatever it is, it's not a big deal. So you've got a few on all of us girls? I'm sure at one point all the guys did."

A few guys nodded, knowing that they did. "Ino, there were a few times when I wanted…" and Shino kept carrying on, Ino's jaw dropping, and her face redder than Kiba's tribal marks. Hinata laughed lightly have not ever suspected of such perverse ideas to come from her teammate, "if you think it's so funny, when you and I were on this mission a few years back…"

Shino ranted for twenty minutes straight, the whole room was silent. Hinata fainted when Shino finished talking about her, and all the men were severely uncomfortable with what he had said about several women they all knew well. "See what I mean? I should have shut up after Sakura…perhaps I drank too much."

"You are…very detailed…" Kiba noted not sure if that was good or bad.

The whole group learned a lot too night. Sakura did not object to kissing people, Lee was incredibly well loved, and Shino was downright…wrong, perverse, disgusting…sometimes. Everyone felt much worn out after the two game sessions.

"Maybe we'll play again after someone else gets married," Sakura laughed, the silence having been too thick.

"Psh, so all the sad lonely singles can mope?" Ino laughed, and rolled on to her stomach, "it's too depressing to consider."

A rustling of fabric could be heard, and Shino was removing the jacket, and actually just stripping down completely from Temari's clothing, "I can't wear this anymore. It's too tight, and I don't care if I'm naked at this point. The girls gaped at his boldness, and the men just laughed.

"Shino, I know the feeling" Naurto commented, drinking water to sober up a bit more.

Shino sat at the table and chairs, and had at least underwear to be at least somewhat modest. He removed his glasses and rested his head against the table. Hinata started to come to, and she looked around, unsure of where she was at first.

"Where am I?" She spoke softly; rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "Oh!" she looked down noticing that she was very much unclothed, "uh…d-did we start another round? Why is Sh-Shino unclothed as w-well?"

"Fed up with my clothes," Temari yawned, starting to remove some of Shino's clothes from her body. She went all the way to bra and panties, much to Shikamaru's chagrin, and started dressing right there. Though at this point very few cared, and since many were already naked…

Kiba and Naruto yawned, and got up. "We've got a mission sometime tomorrow, so we're heading out," Naruto stretched, and headed towards the door, "good night everyone!" they said simultaneously, and the others waved good bye.

"They've got the right idea, I think I will take my leave as well," Ino got up, and to her surprise Choji did too.

"I'll walk you home."

She smiled, and they said their good byes as well, followed by Shikamaru and Temari. The room remained quiet, the only sounds were Hinata's clothes. She put on her jacket, but hung her skirt and netting in her arms, "how many would notice this late anyway? I can't find my bra…" she laughed under her breath.

The woman gathered Shino's clothes as well, and approached, gently tapping his shoulder. No response aside from Lee and Sakura's sudden departure from the room, and Shino's breathing. _Is he sleeping…?_

A blushed consumed her face as she reminded herself of what he had said about her. "Shino…" she called in his ear, trying not to startle him, "wake up Shino," she squatted beside him, and shook his leg. "You should get home…"

"…" Shino mumbled.

"Hmm?" She leaned in, and tried to peek at him from underneath his arms.

"Hinata, if you move your hand any further, I'm going to strip you down again."

The girl flushed at his words, and fell backwards, shocked that he would say it. In attempt to save her, he tried to grab her, but he fell as well, getting Hinata to giggle, "Shino, you've h-had far t-too much to drink!" They lay beside each other awkwardly on the pile of pillows.

"Kiba didn't stop me, and you didn't either," He noted, and eyeed her, having forgotten that his glasses were on the table.

"I-I wasn't aware you were even drinking," Hinata defended, "Sakura kept talking to me."

"You're more perceptive than that," he rolled onto his side to get a good look at her. She played with her fingers as her head was tilted back do to the lack of support. Her jacket had fallen open, and she still only wore her underwear. Hinata's milky white skin filled the coat; his eyes were on her round perky breasts. He admired them silently, not sure if he should say anything more. "Another night…" he mumbled, collecting her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked at him unaware of his observant gaze, and smiled sweetly, "let's go sleep at my place, you shouldn't try to make it to the opposite end of the village so…inebriated."

"Very well" but instead of getting up, he crawled on top of her, startling the girl. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. She did not move, and remained motionless while anticipating his next actions. "Hinata…" he whispered, simply wanting to say her name.

"Hai…?" she replied, her breath quick, she leaned up a bit holding herself on her elbows. His eyes opened just slightly enough to see her closer, and he lowered his mouth close to her bare skin. He wanted to do so many things to her, though he was not sure where to start, or that he should start at all. She moaned a little, his breath hot at the crook of her neck. "Sh-sh-shino…" her stutter was whispered, and he took this as an invitation.

Shino lightly kissed her neck and collar bone, the feathery weight causing her breath to hitch every so often. "I have wanted you for so long. To me you are the most perfect woman in the world." His lips followed her curves and lines of her revealed chest, kissing her breasts and licking her nipples every so often.

"I-I had no idea" she mumbled, trying to keep her thoughts straight, "let's go to my house Shino…what if Sakura were to walk in?"

It seemed unlikely to the bug user, and he proceeded down her body. She collapsed and her back arched to his kisses. Shifting his weight to one hand, he used his other and gently glided his thumb against the moisture of her panties. Her hands covered her face, as if she could simply hide from his touches. He went up the length of her body, and removed her hands. She was biting her bottom lip and her cheeks were red. Shino could not help but feel satisfaction from knowing that he caused all of this.

"Alright, let's go to your house."

**A/N; so it comes to an end…again. The group went through a lot of embarrassment, laughs, and awkward moment, (those were the best!)**

**Nah, my absolute favorite scene to write was Ino and Choji in the closet. Like…I was originally planning this smutting thing, but then it got real |: It turned out so much better this way, and I feel like it held much truer to Choji as a character specifically. I'll admit I do tons of OOC, but when I get that really good moment of in-character, I have to admire my handy work.**

**Mia-san, in and out!**


End file.
